The present invention relates to a kind of portable advertising plate which is very low in capital and yet very effective. The commonly used sunglasses are usually kept inside a case at the waist and are taken out when needed. In the present invention,the case is substituted by the movable cover plate and the hook mounting such that the advertising plate can be used as a very practical,economical and effective means of advertising.